The present invention relates to electric powering of musical instruments, e.g., electric guitars, and related equipment.
Electric guitars often have battery-powered preamplifiers carried by the guitars to amplify the electric signal, which is then transmitted over wires to an amplifier. A so-called effects pedal can be placed in the signal path between a guitar and amplifier to alter the sound of the guitar via some means of signal processing (analog or digital) and as such can be considered a remote signal processor. Some effects pedals have a potentiometer mechanically or optically connected to a "pedal" such that the signal processing "effects" may be controlled by the action of the player's foot. Effects pedals are typically powered by internal batteries or a direct connection via a second power cable to an external AC adapter.